The First Paradox - The Other Soldier
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: Paradox Series-short read series. A Paradox happens some years before FF 13 starts. A girl from the future finds herself trapped in the past. She gets caught up in a fate which binds her to this timeline with no hope of getting back home. Will the love between her and her soul mate survive through the times? Or will her memories of her past become lost forever due to her new fate?
1. Prologue The Future, is my past

**Author Notes:** Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please note this is a cross over of the two games. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13-2 or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.

* * *

**Final Fantasy 13**

* * *

**Final Fantasy 13-2**

* * *

**Paradox Series**

* * *

**Book 1**

* * *

**The First Paradox**

* * *

**The Other Soldier**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Seven hundred years in the future, is my past...**

* * *

All was barren and dark, the sky empty for over 500 years. A very young girl walked out of the hut she had always called home, she was slow on her feet and stumbled slightly, her hair light blonde and tied up high in a ponytail, a beaded hair bubble kept it up, her clothes were a little sky blue skirt and top which were decorated with hand sewn beads, her feet were bare, her eyes were crystal clear purple. She fell forward onto her knees. Her legs seemed to be weak and she sighed. Her hands kept her up as they dug slightly in the soft dirt. There was a yell towards her general direction, she gasped and looked up, a tall male ran towards her, followed by a young boy the same age as her. She sighed deeply once they got to her. The tall figure knelt down and offered his hand, he had soft features, blue eyes and fluffy brown hair, he smiled slightly, showing compassion in trying to keep her happy.

The boy next to him was panting slightly, he also had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore blue trousers and blue top, he looked worried at her, "Erinia... You know you shouldn't be walking around..."

She sighed, "I hate staying in the hut..." she muttered, then looked at the boy with her deep clear eyes, making the boy blush slightly, "Noel... I want to learn to hunt and fend for myself like you are learning... with your father... But I am weak... I will just die because that's how it is in this world..." she sighed and slowly got to her feet with the help of the man who was obviously was Noel's father. Noel sighed, "I know we live in a world where the weak are the food of the strong but its not right! I won't let you get hurt! Never! I will protect you with my life and thats the way it will be! I will never let you be a burden to the people! I will make sure that even if your never strong enough to hunt for food, that we will never go hungry! Your my soul mate!"

Erin gasped, she wobbled slightly due to her weak legs and Noel stepped forward, hugging her, "I-I will never let anything happen to you..." She blushed, so did he.

She was eventually helped back into the hut and lay down in the bed which was hers. Noel's father started cooking the food which they had gotten on the hunting trip and Noel cleaned his father's hunting tools, sitting next to Erin. Erinia was an orphan the moment she was born, her father had died in a hunting accident which was a very common way of dying for the hunters, he died before she was born, her mother died giving birth to her, having lived long enough to give her the name Erinia. Noel's father took her in and raised her as his own, but decided not to be called father to her, having seen the amazing connection between her and his son the moment they were both old enough to sit on their own. But Erin was always slower at developing compared to Noel. She could barely walk even at the age of nine.

They were part of a average small community which seemed to get smaller each day, they were the last to be born in this community and that meant it would probably be just them both one day. Which scared Erin, but Noel had always vowed he would keep her safe no matter what.

He turned and looked at her, "I have something for you Erin! I have been working hard to get it done for your birthday! Its something you can adjust as you grow so you will always have it! I hope you like it!" he pulled out a bracelet, with beautiful shiney beads and a crystal of purple.

She gasped when he helped her put it on her wrist, "Its beautiful..."

He smiled, "We found a tiny bit of crystal in a wall while we were out, Dad helped me get it out and I made it into a bracelet for you!" he smiled. The Crystal glowed, everything disappeared out of sight, she gasped, "NOEL! NO!" She bolted upright in bed, now 12 years old, she sighed, looking around the room, she looked at the bracelet and walked to the window, now having more strength in her legs. She sighed, looking out to the sea, her new home, the Seaside City of Bodhum.

She could hear running the the door open, a young Serah the same age as Erin and a young Lightning run in the room with an adult, "Are you alright? Is it the same dream?"

She sighed and looked back at the window, "Is it weird to say I feel like I belong somewhere else?"

Lightning shook her head, "No... but I wish I could help you find the where you belong..."

"I wish it was possible... I really do..." she muttered, thinking to herself,_ But it will never happen... Seven hundred years in the future... is my past..._


	2. Chapter 1 Where is your Hero! ?

**Chapter 1**

**Where is you hero!?**

* * *

She stood on the dock, the sun was rising gently, 15 and full of determination, she had vowed to herself that one day, she will somehow see her Noel once more. Even if she had to wait an eternity to do so. But she couldn't stay where she was forever, how she lived her life in this past being her future. Her clothes, some cut off tight fitting shorts, tight fitting tank top with a low cut slightly baggy top. The tank top was light blue, her over top was sky blue. Her shorts denim and her shoes were knee high black boots which had a slight heel and laced up in the front with colourful beads on the lace. Her long hair tied up with her beaded hair bubble and around her wrist was her beaded and crystal pendant bracelet.

She heard someone behind her walking towards her, she turned around and looked at the figure, it was Snow, she tilted her head, "What are you doing here, Snow?"

He pulled a grin, "What? No hello for your friend? Serah was worried about you... I was getting kinda worried myself... you have been acting strange... you get like this around this time of year... what's eating you?"

She sighed, bowing her head, "I guess I don't hide it well... do I..." She turned and faced the ocean, "My memories... of before I was found here... are... foggy... but I remember the birthday of one whom I believe I loved..." she muttered, "I thought he would come find me... but its impossible... to think any of it is true..." It was true, the more time she spent here in this time, more foggier her memory became. She was loosing her grip on the precious memories of the one whom she loved dearly. It broke her heart to think it was all slipping away and she couldn't speak to anyone about it. She had vowed to Lightning after telling her everything that she would not speak to anyone about it.

Snow walked up to her, putting his hand on her head, she lightly swatted him off, he sighed "Erin... Don't think like that... If there is truly someone whom loves you dearly out there... then he will find you... your strong... maybe you should be the heroine and find him? Probably go travelling to find him... he most probably isn't strong enough to find yo-" he was halted when she round house kicked him into the water, he looked up at her, "What was that for!?"

She scowled, tears blurred her vision, "You bastard! Don't you dare say that about him! He is strong enough to conquer anything! Even when there is no hope in doing so! He would travel through time to get to me if he could! He would do anything to find me!"

He scowled, "Then where is he? Where is your hero!?"

She gasped, looking down at the floor, "I..."

Snow sighed and got out of the water, he stepped forward and looked at her, "I am sorry... I didn't mean that... I just get frustrated when people don't try-" Another splash happened when she punched him in the face and kicked him back in the water.

"He is trying... but doing the impossible is not the easiest thing to do when all you have is a barren land and an empty sky with nothing but the will to survive keeping you there..." she muttered quietly so he could barely hear it as she turned her back to him, then started running away.

He sighed in frustration, "ERIN! GET BACK HERE! ERINIA!"

Tears filled her eyes as a memory flooded to her, of Noel shouting the same words. She kept on running faster and faster, needing to be away from where she was.

Snow got out of the water and took his trench coat off, sighing, "Geez... she is soo defensive... huh.." he looked over towards the diner, where a Guardian Corps officer stood, having watched the scene play out. He turned and walked away, obviously interested in something. Snow blinked and started walking back to the NORA house, sighing in frustration.

He stopped when he saw Lightning, "Hey Light!"

She looked at him and blinked, "Forgot to change into your trunks when you went for a dip or what? Hang on... were you fighting with someone? Got a nice bruise there..."

He put his hand on his cheek and winched, "No... I wasn't fighting... I sorta just made Erin go on the defensive..." he muttered.

Lightning gasped lightly, "Wh-what... which way did she go?" she started running in the direction that Snow pointed in, when she found her at last she realized where they were, a little balcony over the water, where she was found when she was younger, where the Paradox appeared. She looked at the floor, "Erin..."

"What do you want!? Do you want to say Noel is weak also!?" She turned to face her, her cheek was bleeding.

Lightning stepped forward, "You fell on the way here didn't you?"

She stepped away, "Yeah... its not a biggy... I will live... unfortunately... Living here is crap... I need a purpose in life... being here doesn't give me the chance to have that purpose... I a weak and purposeless..."

"Maybe I can help you find a purpose, Erinia..." the Guardian Corps Officer stood at the entrance of the balcony, "Maybe becoming part of Bodhum Sercurity Regiment... it might help with getting stronger and being able to do something..."

She gasped, "why do you want me? I am only 15..."

"Its because your 15, you will not be seen as security or part of the Guardian Corps... and the way you put that guy in the water twice with little effort, I can see you have a lot of potential like Farron here..."

Lightning looked at him, "Sir..."

"Can I assume you will think about it and come to the office with Farron tomorrow?"

She looked at the floor, then looked at him, she nodded, "Yes... Sir..."

He smiled and left. Lightning looked at her, "well, at least you will have purpose..."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah... maybe this is the reason... to keep Bodhum safe..."

Lightning smiled slightly then walked off, "I let you think for a bit..."

She looked out to the sea, _I have to become stronger... one day... I will be able to see him again... but before that... I will have to do something with my life... I want to help people and this might be it... my purpose... my focus..._

* * *

**Author Notes:** Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please note this is a cross over of the two games. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13-2 or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


	3. Chapter 2 One day, you will understand

**Chapter 2**

**One day, you will understand...**

* * *

Lightning stood in the kitchen, washing up after dinner, Serah was sitting at the table, reading a school book, doing homework. Erin had gone out for a run, more like to drown her sorrows in the rain which was falling heavily on the world. Lightning finished the washing up and turned to face Serah, "How was school today? Did Erin cheer up?"

Serah looked up at her, "Well she perked up around the time we had physicals... just after lunch... she seems to be more at peace when she is able to run... its almost as if she is in an entirely different world..."

Lightning looked at the floor, "Or time..." she muttered under her breath.

Serah frowned, "what was that? I didn't quite catch it..."

Lightning shook her head, "Its nothing... Did you see Snow after school? He had an incident this morning at sun rise... You know how Erin believes she is away from the guy whom she loves dearly... and that he would come find her... well Snow mentioned this supposed guy was weak and some other crap about him not trying to be her hero and trying to find her... she sorta hurt Snow... Pretty shocking she was able to beat him..."

Serah nodded, "Yeah I guess your right... Snow needs to think before he speaks... he has a lovely bruise on his face from her... I heard him telling Gadot and Lebreau that he was in a fist fight with a guy bigger than him..." she giggled slightly. She stopped when she saw Erin at the back door, soaking wet, panting heavily. Lightning frowned at her then turned around, seeing her also, she stepped forward and Erin shook her head, running up stairs and closing the bathroom door with a slam.

Lightning sighed deeply and went to the fridge, getting some orange juice from it and grabbing three cups, she poured the juice into the cups evenly and dropped ice in the last one, she looked at Serah, "Its going to be a long night again..."

Serah sighed, walking to the other room and grabbing her other books and coming back in, "Might as well use this time to study then..." she muttered pulling out some papers which were all hand written with notes. She started reading through the notes, then frowned, "These aren't my notes... They are Erin's... they must have gotten mixed up with my books when we finished the last class of the day... We were working together..."

Lightning walked over and took hold of the papers, looking at them, she frowned, "That way she writes is definitely something different to how we are taught to write in school... its almost as if its a different way of writing entirely..."

Serah nodded, "Yeah that's true... Its very odd how she writes... Even the teachers have pointed it out... but I guess she is still doing alright with it though, she is still passing everything... with flying colours..."

About 20 minutes later, Erin had come down stairs, wearing some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was tied back and seemed to have been towel dried. Serah stood up, "Hey Erin! How about we do some studying?"

Erin shook her head, she looked at Lightning, "I wont be needing it soon..." she muttered, Lightning nodded softly, She adjusted her bracelet and then took hold of the orange juice which had condensation on the glass, Serah frowned slightly and leaned over the table, dropping ice in Erin's cup from the ice bucket. She looked at her, the expression on her face softened, "Thanks..."

She tilted her head, "What did you mean, you wont be needing it soon? Why won't you need to study soon? We still have a few years left at school... then we get the choice to go to college or not... I thought you wanted to go to college..."

Erin had sipped her drink while she listened to Serah speak, thoughts swam in her mind. She put her glass down, "I did... I just don't see it as what I need to do... I was made an offer today... one which makes me feel I can't refuse it..." she looked over at Lightning, "Can we talk... out on the balcony?"

Light grabbed her own glass of orange juice and walked towards the screen glass door to the balcony. Their house was up on stilts as such, you had to walk up some stairs to get to the front door, the kitchen had a door which opened up to a large balcony which over looked a part of the ocean. Part of the balcony was covered by a roof, the rest was out in the open, the rain fell down on the outdoor furniture and garden. Erin followed after Lightning, she stopped at the door, "This won't take long... Serah... I will study with you when me and Light are finished..." she closed the door and looked out towards the raging ocean.

Lightning turned to looked at her, "Is this about the Guardian Corps... your decision?"

She bowed her head, "Is this the right choice for me... do I really have what it takes to keep this place safe... to do this as my focus..."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "Focus? You sound like a L'cie..."

She flinched, "Alright... what if I say my destiny... my... angle... what I am meant to do with my life... being stuck here... as if it was hell on Cocoon..."

"This isn't hell... from what you told me, Erin... this is more like paradise... considering where you came from... You being born on Pulse has nothing to do with this... Just remember that when you enrol tomorrow... and I know that is what your going to do... the way you spoke about studying to Serah... It was clear as day... Just remember, you were adopted by my parents... you were not born on Pulse... You were found wandering the streets of Bodhum... I can clarify that as I was the one who found you... its in the records... You have no memories of when you were little prior to you being found here... do I make myself clear?"

She sighed, "You are nearly right... about the memories... It feels like they are slipping away from me... the more I live here... the more I forget about him..."

Light put her hand on her shoulder, "I guess its natural... being in a different time... world even... Now, let's go inside and finish our juice and we all turn in for the night... they will make you do physicals tomorrow... it would probably be best if you go for a walk in the morning, to keep calm... then meet me at the dock... got it?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah... but what I don't understand is how your soo calm about me joining Bodhum Security Regiment... You have always been soo protective of me that now I am putting myself in harms way and your alright with it..." She looked up at her, "Why is that?"

Light tilted her head, looking towards the water, "One day, you will understand..."

She turned to look at the water and sighed, "I do hope your right..."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please note this is a cross over of the two games. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13-2 or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


	4. Chapter 3 Don't you trust me?

**Chapter 3**

**Don't you trust me?**

* * *

Morning came swiftly as the sun rose on the peaceful calm ocean which bordered beach of the City which she was born in, her hair tied to the side and curled elegantly over her shoulder. She wore a short tartan pink skirt and a white chiffon shirt, her beautiful silvery blue eyes sparkled as they looked out at the water. Her hair soft pink hair had a slight orange tinge in it as the sun rose. She stood on the dock, her hands went to her heart with a soft sigh. Her head lifted when she heard footsteps on the wooden dock behind her, heading towards her, she turned and looked behind her, her grey boots making a noise on the dock. She looked as the figure had stopped walking, his noticeable features, his black bandanna, his trench coat, his white blonde hair, his strong eyes.

She stepped forward and broke out into a slight run, stopping as she thudded on his chest, her arms wrapped around him under his trench coat, he gasped and put his arms around her, "Serah... what's wrong?" She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. She didn't want to move from this, sense of being close to the one whom she cared for. Concern started filling him after this lasted more than five minutes, of her not moving. He straightened up a bit, moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing away a little bit, he gasped when he saw the tears fall down her face, he knelt down and looked up at her, "Serah... What's wrong... did someone hurt you... or did something happen with Lightning... or Erinia?" He took her hand, incredibly worried about everything.

She wiped her tears and shook her head, "No... its not like that... they are both safe... and no one hurt me..."

Relief filled his hole being, "wow... that's a relief... But, Serah... if everything is alright... then why are you like this? Was there another argument at home with your sis?" he looked down at her small delicate hand softly in his gentle grip. Something which always made Gadot wander, how such a strong and rough guy could be so gentle when it came to tiny Serah.

She shook her head, putting her hand lightly over the bruise which still resided on his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling her hand on his cheek was soothing her hand soft to the touch and cool. He put his hand over hers gently, "Serah... Please tell me... what's is the matter?" He opened his deep blue eyes and looked up at her.

She sighed, looking down, then looked at him, "Snow, don't you trust me?" She gasped when he growled and gripped her hand and pulled her close, literally sitting her on his knee, she looked into his eyes, "Snow... what are you-" She halted in her tracks when his lips met hers. Her eyes widened then closed.

When he pulled away, he sighed, "Now... Serah... Why would you say something like that... Of course I trust you... I trust you with my heart and all of my life! Why would you even think of asking that to me? Did something happen?"

She looked down, leaning against his chest softly, "Erinia and Lightning are hiding something from me..." she muttered quietly, "It's as if they don't trust me... with something which is important... something which I believe is to do with Erinia and her dreams... and her memories of before we found her... She also won't tell me why she is skipping class today..."

He sighed, "I don't really know what to say... I don't think they would intentionally hide something from you... Erin always has seemed closer to Light than you... She might have remembered something which Lightning can help with... But it's really hard to say... and she is skipping class today aswell? I think this is rather serious... huh!? what in the hell!?"

She turned to see what he was looking at, Lightning was walking along the beach, Erinia walked with her, wearing a Guardian Corps uniform. Her hair tied back in a bun. She looked up and gasped, seeing Serah and Snow, she smiled and waved, but then was stopped by Lightning, "We are on duty, Soldier... you can talk to them later..."

She nodded slowly and looked at them, mainly at Serah, lipping the word, "Sorry." their way.

Serah stood up with Snow, she looked at the floor, "Erinia... is a..."

"Soldier...!?" Snow finished her sentence, he chuckled slightly, "Never would have expected her of all people to do that... and at the age of 15... they must have seen potential in her... But I have always seen her as a free spirit... not someone to be tied down by the military... I was going to try and collar her into NORA... oh well, that's not going to work now... is it?" He smiled at Serah.

She nodded, "Yeah... I guess your right..."

_Why... why didn't you tell me, Erin? Why couldn't you tell your best friend about joining Bodhum Security... When did this even come about... was there a reason you couldn't tell me? Is is because you knew I would be somewhat against it... Don't you trust me, Erin..._

* * *

**Author Notes:** Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please note this is a cross over of the two games. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^ -_ This chapter turned out to be a little shorter than I expected it to be, but the next one will be a lot longer ^.^_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13-2 or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


	5. Chapter 4 I-It's not your fault

**Chapter 4**

**I-It's not your fault...**

* * *

A year has passed... She ran forward, keeping out of range of the guns pointed to her, her own rifle in her arms. She knelt down behind a barrier, hearing all the bangs coming from the weapons when they fired specially designed paint balls. A training exercise, very routine and very simplistic... or that's what Light used to say anyway. The situation, a rebel organization, Erinia had joked with Light about it being Nora the first time she heard about it, trying to overthrow the military, the mission, neutralise all targets, if that means kill shots, then so be it. She sighed and stood up, shooting paint balls at two of the enemy. Hitting them both with head shots on their helmets. Lightning stood up on the platform above practise area, she was able to jump in if anything went seriously wrong, but it never did when it came to Erin's practice run through of this situation. She had a hands free device to speak to Erin and to speak to soldiers who were posing as the enemy. "Not bad Erin... But don't get too cocky about risking your cover when it comes to trying to get head shots each time..."

"Yeah Yeah... I hear you... Kill shots are better than quick shots though- shit!" Seven members of the enemy all jumped down and pointed their battons at her, she sighed, dropping her rifle, putting her hands behind her head, "Damn it all... oh what's that..." she moved slightly, looking behind the men, they gasped and turned to look behind themselves, that's when she lowered her hands and ran in for unarmed combat. They dodged slightly, but weren't expecting the strength which came from the kicks of this 16 year of old girl. Once they were all on the ground, she tied their arms together and grabbed her rifle and one of their batons. "Thanks for the baton... I forgot mine today..." she smiled and started running into a new area of the course. She looked up at Lightning for a moment. Who was looking at her. She smiled slightly, then felt a gush of wind when a Live round whizzed past her head missing her by inches, she gasped, her eyes widened.

Lightning looked at the guy up high with the fully loaded sniper rifle, aiming again, she ran over to him, pushing the rifle from his hands just as he fired. "What the fuck are you doing!? THIS IS A NO LIVE ROUND EXERCISE! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING HIT HER!" She stopped when she heard shouting for a medic, she gasped and turned around, seeing the soldiers all gathered around Erin, who was on the floor, "Shit!" she jumped down and ran over, "Erin! ERIN!"

...

She gasped and sat up in bed, panting, pain filled her head. She was completely shook up. Lightning yelled again, "ERIN! GET OUT OF BED! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR TRAINING EXERCISE!"

Serah walked into Erin's room and gasped, seeing how shook up she was, she ran over to her, "Erin! Lightning! Come quick!"

Lightning gasped and ran up the stairs and into her room, "Serah... what's- Erin..." she walked over and sat in front of her, "Erin... did you have another bad dream... Erin... Erin!?"

She gasped and snapped out of her trance, she looked at Lightning and nodded slowly, "Y-yeah... always the same... fate..." she muttered, putting her hand to her head, rubbing it.

Serah looked worried, "You have been having a lot of bad dreams lately... Your really starting to worry me... Maybe you should take some time of..."

She shook her head, standing up and walking over to her uniform, slowly putting it on and brushing her hair, she sighed, "I will be alright... I have to keep on training... until I go out on missions... and..." she stopped, putting her hand to her head.

Lightning and Serah exchanged looks, "Maybe you should take some time off... Like Serah has suggested... you have been pretty stressed lately..."

She shook her head, "No! I am fine! I want to do this... I have to do this... to get stronger..." She pulled her hair up and put it up in a bun, she then put a hair net over it and tied her beaded hair bubble around the hair net to keep it in place, she pulled her gloved on, hiding her bracelet and then walked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling her boots on.

Once she stood up and grabbed her hat, she grabbed her twin fold up swords and put them on her back. She looked at Lightning, "Shall we get going then?"

Lightning stepped forward and readjusted Erin's Paldron then nodded, "Yeah... but if you over do it on this training exercise... then I will personally file a holiday for you... no arguments, you got it? Also, listen to your radio today... I will be over seeing and giving out orders and tips for your exercise..."

She nodded, "Ok..." She looked over at Serah, "I will see you later... remember that I am coming over to the school for that special event after my exercise..." she smiled.

Serah nodded, "Be careful... don't get shot... and don't be late..."

Erin flinched at that thought, "I wont... don't worry... It's paint balls today... so even if I get shot, it wont hurt... I will probably get a bruise or two... not a biggy..."

Lightning nodded, "Also, I will keep an eye on her... I have to after all... That's my job..." They both headed out of the house and towards the Bodhum Security Training Facility. Once inside, Erin's weapons were taken from her and she was given a rifle fully loaded with paint balls, 25 rounds, that's all she was given.

She was let into the practise area, all indoor. Lightning put her coms open, "Alright, here is the situation, A rebel organization is trying to overthrow the military and the last people to be called in is Bodhum Security as its now showing up in the Seaside City of Bodhum..."

One of the more senior soldiers looked at Erin, who looked a little nervous, he stepped over, "You doing alright kid?"

She gasped and looked up at him, nodding, "Yeah... I will be alright... Just need to get started thats all..." She looked up at Lightning, who nodded.

"So here is the finer details, The rookie becomes overwhelmed with gun fire and drops her magazines for her rifle... The two members in her team, both senior and more experienced have been shot and killed, leaving her on her own, her mission is to neutralize the enemy by any means necessary she has 25 rounds and no other weapons apart from a baton... wait... she doesn't even have a baton... as she forgot it at home today..."

Erina gasped and looked around her, she sighed, "Shit..."

"She has to get to the main doors of the facility and open them, clearing a way for the Brigadier General Cid Raines from the Cavalry to be able to get back to his ship. Alright, you may start... now!"

Erina started running into cover, instantly, shooting three people in the head. "Light... this is just like my dreams..." she said on a private channel that only Lightning could here.

"Just don't panic... I have taken every secure procedure so that it doesn't happen..."

She started shooting some others and got behind a barrier, she listened for an opening in the rounds being fired for reloading and when it happened, she stood up, shooting two people in the head and getting back behind the barrier.

"Not bad Erin... But don't get too cocky about risking your cover when it comes to trying to get head shots each time..."

"Yeah Yeah... I hear you... Kill shots are better than quick shots though- shit!" Seven members of the enemy all jumped down and pointed their battons at her, she sighed, dropping her rifle, putting her hands behind her head, "Damn it all... oh what's that over there.." she looked behind them, they frowned and turned around, she ran up and started unarmed combat, they pulled their batons out, she unarmed the first one, kicking him in the helmet, putting him to the floor, she then did a quick flicflac to dodge a swipe from one of the others.

...

Once she was done, she picked up on of the battons and put it on her waist, "Thanks for the baton... I forgot mine today..." She smiled, picking up the rifle and started running into the next area, this one was rather open spaced, not as many bends. She looked at Lightning then gasped, A guy up high aimed near her head and fired a shot, the round hit the wall behind her, her eyes widened fear filled her.

Lightning started yelling at the guy running to him, pushing the rifle out of his hands as the fire shot, it felt like de ja vu. The bullet shot towards her, she couldn't move, it went way too fast... but slow at the same time. The bullet hit her forehead on the right hand side, and embedded in her skull near her right ear. She hit the floor and looked up at the ceiling, "Fuck..." her vision instantly start blurring as she saw soldiers running up to her.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC! GET A MEDIC QUICKLY!"

Lightning jumped down and started running towards her, shouting, but she couldn't hear her, everything started fading, even sounds. Lightning fell to her knees next to her, "Erin... I am soo sorry..." she applied pressure to the large wound on her head.

Erin gripped her hand, "I-It's not your fault..." her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

Lightning gasped, "ERIN!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Things have been altered to the story line to fit my fanfic. Please note this is a cross over of the two games. Please comment after you have read this fic, I would love to know what you think of it ^.^ -_ This chapter was kind of a hard one to write, trying to get the right wording for everything... but in the end, I think it turned out pretty good :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Final Fantasy 13-2 or any of the characters, except my own characters and this story line / parts of it.


End file.
